haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Random Encounter
|Sōgū}} is the twenty-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 38th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Karasuno High goes to the training camp facility, ready to start Golden Week. While jogging, Hinata bumps into an unknown volleyball player wearing a red jersey. Plot Five years ago, Coach Nekomata and Coach Ukai met up and vowed to meet on the national stage. However, at the Interhigh preliminaries, after a close match against Shiratorizawa Academy in the final round, Karasuno lost. Nekoma High didn’t make it to nationals either. One year later, Karasuno won and became Miyagi’s representative, and Nekoma became the second of Tokyo’s representatives. Karasuno was crushed in the third round and though Nekoma waited for Karasuno in the quarterfinals, the two were unable to play against each other. Nekoma was then eliminated during the quarterfinals. They never got to play each other in an official match and eventually, the coaches retired. In the present, Hinata rides his bike to school, counting down the days before Golden Week excitedly. After school ends, the Karasuno team goes to the Karasuno training camp building and Hinata excitedly examines each room in the building. The team settles down and eats dinner. In the middle of the night, Tanaka comes out of the bath and bumps into a nervous Hinata in the hallway. Hinata tells Tanaka that he saw a kid in the building even though the Karasuno team is supposed to be the only group in the building. Tanaka fearfully tries to reason with Hinata but the “kid” arrives, scaring the both of them. The “kid” turns out to be Nishinoya who, after showering, had his usually tall hair get flattened by the water. The next day, Karasuno goes for a jog. Kageyama and Hinata race each other but Hinata soon gets lost. While wandering around, he bumps into a mysterious guy wearing a red jersey that Hinata finds unfamiliar. Hinata approaches him and tries to converse with the guy, but he’s more focused on his video game. However, Hinata spots volleyball shoes in the guy’s bag and excitedly asks him about them. Hinata introduces himself to the guy and vice versa. Hinata asks the guy, Kenma, if he likes volleyball but he replied that he doesn’t like or dislike the sport, but he plays it anyway. He reveals that he’s a setter and Hinata compares him to the intense Kageyama. Hinata tells Kenma that he’s a middle blocker and comments that it’s weird. Kenma replies that whenever he goes to games, the audience thinks that it’s weird for him to be a setter as well because the setter has the highest level of ability, something Kenma lacks. Hinata asks Kenma if his school is strong and he replies that it was strong in the past and had declined, but lately it’s been pretty strong. Before Hinata can ask him which school he goes to, Kenma’s teammate arrives and interrupts them. As he's leaving, Kenma tells Hinata that he would see him soon, confusing the latter. In Tsukinokizawa High School, a few guys comment on the opposing team, Nekoma High School’s, unsteady setter. They are interrupted by Kuroo who states that the “unsteady shorty” is Nekoma’s backbone, brain, and heart. Debut * Yasufumi Nekomata Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Kenma Kozume * Tetsurō Kuroo * Tobio Kageyama * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Yū Nishinoya * Asahi Azumane * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Chikara Ennoshita * Keishin Ukai * Ittetsu Takeda * Kiyoko Shimizu * Ikkei Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations * Nekoma’s coach is Nekomata. * Nekoma’s captain is Tetsuro Kuroo, a third year middle blocker. * Nekoma’s setter is Kenma Kozume, a second year. * Kiyoko lives near the Karasuno High Training Camp Facility. * Nishinoya’s hair adds 10 cm to his height. * Kenma dislikes sports hierarchy. * Kenma plans on playing volleyball in high school only. Trivia * Karasuno has its own training camp facility * In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Random Encounter."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-3/12345 References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc